Love is Found in Unusual Ways
by Spiritwolf666
Summary: Rated for swearing in future chapters. Jareth falls in love with a human. They get married. This is the story of the hell they went through.
1. Short Introductions

Love is Found in Unusual Ways  
  
Introduction: Short Introductions  
  
Okay here's the scoop. I'm around 21. I usually wear all black with slightly heeled, black, leather, zip up boots. I also wear black, leather, fingerless gloves on both hands. I have shoulder length brown hair with blonde streaks and hazel eyes. I own a small black Cocker Spaniel/ Retriever mix that's named Lady. My name is Meagan Ann Fasbender. My husband, Jareth, doesn't like her much though. I think it's because she keeps nosing his crotch when he comes in. I think it's her little of telling him she doesn't like his skin tight, white pants. You can see his private parts (if you know what I mean ;p) in detail when he wears those pants *blush*. Who's Jareth you ask. He's the Goblin King. How'd I meet him? Well let me tell you. It all started when I was 17. 


	2. Wierd Happenings

Hi I'm new here.  I'm actually 17.  I belong to myself.  I don't own Labyrinth or anything associated with it.  I forgot this at the first chapter.  Sorry.

Chapter One: Weird Happenings

It was a warm summer day and I was bored stiff.  "Come on mom.  Let Amanda come over and spend the night," I begged.

            "Oh all right call her and see if she can come over," stated my mom.  My mom is in her 40's and she comes up to my shoulder.  She has long, brown hair that she wears either up or down with the bangs puffed and hair sprayed.  She has hazel eyes that she wears glasses or contacts over.  She usually wears a sweatshirt and jeans.  I called my friend Amanda Lynn Wojahn.  Amanda has short, brown, curly hair usually wore tied back.  She also has brown eyes.  "Amanda can you come over and spend the night?" I asked.

            "Just let me ask my parents.  (long pause) Okay I'm coming.  Meet me at the end of the road," Amanda said.

            Five minutes later I was waiting for Amanda at the end of the dirt road that leads to my house.  Soon I saw the red truck her dad drove.  It stopped, she got out, and we walked to my house.  Once we got inside Lady was all over her.  "Hey Lady how are ya.  Oh man Meagan she's gorgeous.  She gets prettier every time I see her," Amanda gushed rubbing Lady all over.  Then we worked on various stories, listened to music, and played with Lady.  After dinner mom had a surprise for us.  She called us out into the garage and showed us two large pumpkins.

            We were carving these pumpkins when my dad came in.  My dad is tall with brown, wavy hair, a mustache, and brown eyes.  He usually wore a sweatshirt and jeans.  He saw us carving pumpkins and he sneered.  "Aren't you girls a little old to be doing this?" asked my dad grumpily.

            "Aren't you too grumpy to be a dad," I retorted.

            "Meagan!" Amanda whispered.

            "What did you say!" growled my dad slamming down an empty glass.

            "I'm sick and tired of you coming in here scowling!"

            "Shut your mouth young lady," my dad growled coming towards me glass in hand.

            "Go on and hit me you know you want to.  Every time you come in here you grump at everyone."  My dad's hand tightened on the glass.  "Go ahead break something.  I'd love to see you break something.  You yell at mom, won't listen to reason, and overly violent.  I wish mom had never married you!" I yelled slamming down my carving knife and going into my room.  A scared Amanda followed me.  I slammed the door to my room never seeing my dad break the glass.

            Meanwhile I was pacing in my room crying I was so angry.  "Oh that son of a… grr I wish I could swear," I fumed.

            "Meagan calm down.  Let's watch this movie okay?" Amanda said in a shaky voice taking a movie out of her bag.

            "What is it?" I sighed sitting in my chair.

            "It's called Labyrinth.  You'll like it."  At first I wasn't so sure but when I saw the Goblin King my jaw dropped.  He is tall with long blonde hair that's spiked on top, one blue eye, one brown eye, arched, brown eyebrows cut in the middle on an angle, one stripe of silver eye shadow, one stripe of brown eye shadow under it, both curving up to a point in between the cut, and an arrogant look on his face.  He was wearing a white poet's shirt, a black, leather overcoat, a black cape with the edges on top curving up toward the face, black, leather gloves, black, skin tight pants, black, heeled, riding boots, and a weird necklace.  I found myself stunned and asking, "Who is that?"

            "That's Jareth King of the Goblins," Amanda answered.

            "I wish the king of the goblins was real and here."

            "Yeah right you'd scream."  Then we heard a deep, cultured voice say, "You called?"  Amanda and I looked at each other and screamed.

Well what do you think?  PLZ r&r.  I'll add more if I get reviews.    

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Freaking Out

I only got one review so far.  Thank you Djinn.  I think only one person has read my story so far.  I know I said I'd only add this after lots of reviews but I really want to get this out.  So from now on I'll probably be adding a chapter everyday now.  Same disclaimer as before.  I don't own Jareth or the Labyrinth.

Chapter Two: Freaking Out 

            Next thing I knew Amanda was in the closet and I was alone with Jareth.  Inside the closet Amanda was standing facing the door.  Suddenly she heard a deep, froggy voice say, "What is I doing here?"  She turned around to see Hoggle the dwarf.  He had short, white hair and brown eyes.  He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest over it, brown pants, and brown boots.  When Amanda saw him she let out a screech at the same time that Hoggle screamed.  Then she turned and tried to open the door finding someone was also pulling on it.  "Let me out!  Let me out!" Amanda screamed.  At the same time I was trying to get in finding that Amanda was holding it shut.  "Let me in!  Let me in!" I screamed.  Then I let go of the door, it opened, she tried to get out, I tried to get in, we ran into each other, and landed on our backs.

            I looked up to see Jareth looking down at me confused and concerned.  I screamed, shot up and zoomed out of the room followed by Amanda.  I closed the door and leaned against it.  Then my mom came by and saw us outside my room.  "What are you doing out here?  Why are you leaning against the door Meagan?" she asked.

            "No reason," Amanda and I said in unison.

            "Let me see," mom said pushing past me and opening the door.  Amanda and I steeled ourselves for a scream and a butt load of questions.  Instead we heard her say, "There's nothing in here."  Amanda and I hazarded a peek inside my room and saw Jareth standing in the middle of the room.  Amanda started to speak but I quieted her with a look.  "I told you there was no reason," I stated.

            "Well you girls go back in here and watch your movie.  Meagan's dad is in a dangerous mood," mom said leaving Amanda and I in the room alone with Jareth.  As soon as the door shut I looked at Jareth confused.  "Your parents can't see me.  If they did they'd freak," Jareth explained smiling.  Then he came forward, took my head in his hands and examined something intensely.  "What are you looking at!?" I exclaimed.

            "You're not wearing the earrings I gave you," he said with a sad voice.

            "What talking about?  You never gave me anything," I said angrily trying to brush his hands away.  This only caused him to tighten his grip.  "Do you remember a store clerk in the city with mismatched eyes that gave you rainbow stud earrings?" asked Jareth

            "Yeah," I said slowly.

            "That was me," he said smiling.  Then I remembered and I realized I had lost the back to one of those earrings.  Amanda, who knew this, was about to speak again.  I shot her a withering look that shut her up.  "Would you kindly get your hands off me!" I growled again trying to shove his hands away.  He ignored my request and continued to look in my eyes.  I saw something in his eyes that scared me.  His eyes had softened and his hold had gone tender.  He had the look of someone in love.  I took the opportunity to brush off his hands.  Then I turned and went angrily out of my room followed by Amanda who shut the door.

            As soon as we were out of the room I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.  I was shaking uncontrollably.  Amanda sat next to me and asked what was wrong.  "Oh god did you see his eyes and how he held my face.  He seemed so warm, so gentle.  It's like he…he…," I stammered

            "Loves you," Amanda finished.

            "Yes that's exactly the problem," I moaned burying my head further into my hands, "When a fae falls in love with a human it's binding but only if the human acknowledges it and feels the same way.  When they…(blush) make love it binds them even more.  If the human decides they don't love the fae anymore and leaves the fae's heart is destroyed.  The fae in turn kills his or herself.  I can't take the chance of doing that to Jareth."

            "Then you do…,"

            "Shh don't say that.  It would be the start of his downfall."

            "It can't be that bad."

            "I don't want to take the chance."

Well what do you think?  Leave a review in the box plz.  Cookies to any one who can figure out which movie the let me out let me out let me in let me in scene was from.


	4. Dance And Sing

Here's the next chapter.  Sorry it took soooo long.  Thanks again to Djinn.  He seems to be my only reviewer so far.  Nobody likes me!!!! *sobs*  I'm okay *sniffles* other people will review soon.  Usual disclaimers apply.  Sorry Jareth you're not mine.  I love ya anyway.

Chapter Three: Dance and Sing 

            Suddenly Jareth appeared and made a black, old fashioned radio appear, held out his hand to Amanda, and made music start.  When Amanda didn't move he used magic to pull her toward him making me look up.  Then he began to dance with her.  I knew immediately that he was trying to make me jealous.  I just smiled and watched them dance.  Then my parents, hearing the strange music, came to see what was going on.  When they saw Amanda supposedly dancing with herself they just shook their heads and left.  Amanda blushed furiously knowing full well they didn't see Jareth.  Jareth on the other hand remained stoic and calm.  He danced with her until the song ended.  When he finally released her she backed away blushing furiously.  "Why'd you do that!" exclaimed Amanda.  Jareth just smiled and stared at me.  I took the opportunity to bolt into my room followed by Amanda and shut the door.  I leaned against it, holding it shut while Jareth tried to get in.  Suddenly he stopped, I got up, Amanda opened the door, and Jareth came in.  "Tell me what happened to the earrings," he said angrily.

            "No you have no power over me!" I spat.  Jareth looked like his heart had been broken and he kissed me before he disappeared.  As soon as he was gone I crumpled up crying.  "Did you see his face?  Oh god I did the same thing Sarah did," I said sobbing.

            The next day I was alone in my room looking at my jewelry box.  I had it open and was looking at the earrings Jareth gave me.  Suddenly a goblin appeared and said, "Is you going to put on the earrings King Jareth gave you?"

            "I don't know," I said reaching into the box.  Then the goblin disappeared.  I put on the earrings even though a back was missing from one of them and sat down.  As soon as they were in a song that was being sung by Jareth played.

Your eyes are so pretty Your skin is so soft Your lips they tease me Your body it binds me I love you true I love you true To kiss you 

_And love you too cause _

I love you true 

_We're meant to be together_

_To fight the dark_

_To heal the wounds_

_To love anew_

_I love you true_

_I love you true_

_To kiss you_

_And love you too cause_

_I love you true_

This caused me to break down in tears.  Amanda came rushing in and asked what was wrong.  I gave her the earrings and watched as comprehension dawned on her face.  "Oh Meagan tell him how you feel," Amanda said removing the earring and hugging me.  I put the earrings back in and looked at her.  "I can't do that.  I can't take the chance of totally destroying him," I said crying.

            "You already did by sending him away," Amanda reasoned.

            "You know what I mean!  I don't want to be responsible for his death!!" I yelled getting up and pacing.

            "You love him and he loves you.  Admit it!" Amanda said agitated.

            "Don't say that!  I don't love him and I'm just a rebound!"

            "But the song…"

            "Was just to win me over!  Now drop it or go home!  I have no patience for this!!" I growled gesturing violently.  Amanda shut her mouth and glared.  Neither of us noticed a sad looking white owl watching everything.  After a while it spread its wings and flew away.  Soon enough I sat down and started crying again.  Amanda hesitantly sat beside me and comforted me.  We stayed that way for five minutes.

YAY!!!!!  Another chapter under the belt.  Yes that's my own song.  I'm not much of a song writer.  Please R&R.


	5. Soup, Crackers, and Heartbreak

I just won't quit.  I'm like a weed.  You'll never be rid of me.  Mwuahahahaha.  *clears throat* Anyway please review.  The only characters I own are me and Screech.

Chapter Four: Soup, Crackers, and Heartbreak

            After a few minutes of moping Amanda was trying to cheer me up.  No matter what she tried she couldn't cheer me up.  Finally she turned to bugging me.  She kept bouncing around, making noise, and asking why.  I got very angry.  "I wish the goblins would come take me away so I can have some peace and quiet!" I yelled with my head in my hands.  Then I realized what I said and looked up at Amanda.  She had a huge smile on her face.  "You little…," I started to say when Jareth appeared, grabbed me and left.

            We appeared at the labyrinth and I squirmed out of Jareth's grasp.  "You have thirteen hours to solve my labyrinth.  If you fail to solve it within this time you will remain here with me forever.  I see you're wearing the earrings I gave you.  You'll see that I replaced the missing back," Jareth stated gesturing toward my ears with his gloved hand.  I felt the backs of my earrings and sure enough both were there.  "I'll beat your labyrinth and go back home, you can count on it," I growled.  Then I turned and entered the labyrinth.  "Don't be so sure.  I won't let you escape like I did Sarah," he whispered to himself.  Then he disappeared.

            A few hours later I was hopelessly lost.  I sat down by a wall, put my head in my hands and cried.  Suddenly I heard a croaky, female voice say, "What's your problem?"  I looked up to see a huge, black crow sitting above me on the wall.  "Who are you?" I asked.

            "The name's Screechotalla.  You can call me Screech.  Like I said what's wrong?" asked the bird.

            "I'm lost and terribly hungry."

            "Oh you poor thing.  I'll be right back with some soup and crackers," Screech stated.  Then she took off.

            Five minutes later Screech returned with a large pack on her back.  She landed next to me, opened the bag, took out some bowls, a thermos, some spoons, and a pack of crackers.  Then Screech poured some soup in a bowl, handed it to me along with a spoon and some crackers.  She watched me and made sure I ate it all.  After I ate my fill I started crying.  "Aw what's wrong?  Tell ol' Screech all about it," Screech said patting my back.

            "My heart's breaking," I said sobbing.

            "Who'd break the heart of a sweet girl like you?"

            "Your king, Jareth."

            "Why do you say he's breaking your heart?"

            "He trapped me in the labyrinth, he's acting mean towards me when I know he loves me, he probably won't make the way easy, and I miss my dog."

            "There, there don't worry I'll help you find your way to the center."  I thanked Screech, got up with Screech on my shoulder, and started walking.

Well that's it.  What do you think?  This story is far from over.  Review, review, review.  Thank you.


	6. Yet Another Twist

Yep it's me again.  Aren't you just sick of me?  I love to bug people.  It's all I do.  I don't have much of a social life.  I don't own Jareth.  I wish I did.  Oh well.  I do own Screech, Leo, and myself.  A big hug to Djinn.  Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Five: Yet Another Twist 

            Screech led me down several twists and turns.  Suddenly I heard a loud growl come from the path ahead.  Screech got scared and flew away but I continued on.  Then I saw a huge white lion lying in the path.  He was growling ferociously.  I kept approaching and saw his leg was caught in a trap.  Fortunately Screech had left her bag with me.  I rummaged around in it and found a screwdriver.  I held the top part of the trap and unscrewed it.  Finally I was able to remove it and dress the wound.  Then I backed away.  Suddenly the lion lunged and growled in my face, teeth poised at my neck.  Then he started licking me.

            Meanwhile Jareth was watching the whole scene through a crystal.  He practically had a heart attack when I approached the lion.  He was ready to intervene when he saw the lion lunge.  When he saw the lion licking me he slumped in his throne and sent the crystal away.  "That woman will be the death of me yet.  I think some of my hair turned gray," Jareth said in an aggravated yet relieved voice.

            I finally managed to shove the lion off me and stand up.  _"I wonder if Jareth would've saved me,"_ I thought to myself.  The lion rubbed against me purring and Screech came back, picked up her bag and landed back on my shoulder.  "So what's your name?" asked Screech.

            "My name is Lionel.  Everyone calls me Leo though," he answered in a dignified voice.

            "Well nice meeting you Leo," I said.  Then I started to walk away.  "Wait I'm coming with you," stated Leo walking beside me.

            You don't have to," I stated.

            "I wanted.  I'm going to protect you," he stated.  Then we were off.  Soon enough though Leo stated that he was hungry.  He had been in that trap for months.

            We stopped and Screech rummaged through her bag.  Then she pulled out a big steak.  Leo shook his head and refused the meat.  "Nice fresh vegetables would be good if you please," Leo requested.

            "Lions eat meat," I stated confused.

            "Not everything is as it seems in here," Leo said helping himself to some celery.  _"Is it possible that Jareth's love is not what it seems?"_ I thought to myself.

            After Leo ate his fill we were off again.  Screech pointed the way and Leo was right beside me.  Jareth watched through a crystal and frowned.  This was too easy for me.  He'd have to get rid of the crow or turn her to his side.  All he'd have to do is get her to come to him.

            We were walking down a path when Screech saw something shiny off to the side.  She flew off to take a look and disappeared. She reappeared in Jareth's castle.  "You can have all this if you lead her astray," Jareth said showing Screech jewels.   


	7. Rubbing Salt in the Wound

This is abominably short chapter.  Forgive the cornyness of some of the dialog.  I have Twenty-Two chapters written out on paper.  I just need to type them up for your reading pleasure.  Review.

Chapter Six: Rubbing Salt in the Wound 

            It was a good hour before I noticed Screech missing.  Leo and I stopped and decided to wait since Screech was the only one who knew the way.  It was another hour before Screech returned looking sad.  She landed next to me, took a map out of the bag, and handed me the bag.  "Screech what's wrong?" I asked.

            "King Jareth has forbidden me to lead you anymore," she stated mournfully.

            "You're going to listen to him!"

            "Yes."

"Why?"

"It's for the safety of him and our world.  I leave you the bag to help with certain things but I must leave you."

"Did he bribe you?"

"Yes but I didn't accept it.  It was only when he told me what would happen if you left that I agreed.  Farewell my friend."  With that she was gone.

I was on my knees crying.  "Why are you doing this to me Jareth.  You stole one of my friends now.  Aren't satisfied with stealing my life?!" I yelled sobbing.

"You mustn't talk like that.  He always has his reasons for doing things," Leo stated patting my back.

"He's heartless and mean.  He's already gotten rid of one friend.  He probably wants to rub salt in the wound of loneliness.  He'll take every friend and make me go crazy with loneliness and loss.  I was crazy to ever think he loved me!" I yelled.  I cried for a good two hours.

Meanwhile Jareth heard and saw everything through a crystal.  His heart broke and he realized he was hurting me by doing this.  He sent the crystal away and lay on his throne thinking.  _"She doesn't think I love her.  She hates me for what I'm doing.  I know what I have to do but I won't like it,"_ Jareth thought to himself.  Then he sent out a crystal and waited.

I had just started walking when a crystal landed in my hands.  In the crystal I saw Jareth.  Then I saw a tall, dark haired, female fae walk in.  "I've got her playing right into my hands.  As soon as I get what I want from her I'll dump her for you Jenalli," Jareth declared kissing her.  I dropped the crystal and ran.  Leo looked in the crystal and only saw Jareth alone, crying.  Then he dashed after me.  "Wait!  It was a trick.  Whatever you saw wasn't real!" yelled Leo galloping behind me.

"I know you're just trying to protect him.  I know what I saw and it looked pretty real to me," I growled still running.

"He's good at creating illusions.  What you saw was a trick."  I just growled and kept running.  Then I reached the Goblin City.

Well that's the end of this chapter.  Sorry for the length.  Review please. 


	8. At the Castle

Sorry for not posting in a long time on the last chapter.  The internet wasn't working.  Here's the next chapter.  It's a little longer.  I don't own Jareth or the Labyrinth.  I wish I did.

Chapter Seven: At the Castle 

            As soon as I got in the city I sat down panting.  "Calm down.  What you saw was an illusion," Leo comforted.

            "What makes you think his love for me isn't also an illusion?" I asked angrily.

            "I saw him crying in the crystal you dropped."

            "Why'd he trick me!"

            "He uses crystals to watch and listen.  He probably saw and heard what happened."

            "So he wants to send me home."

            "Not necessarily.  He just wants you happy."

            "Well I'll indulge him.  I'll go home."  Then I got up and stormed toward the castle.  Leo grabbed the back of my shirt with his front claws, dug his back claws in the ground, and was dragging behind me.  "Stop!  If you leave you'll break his heart for the second time.  Third if you count Sarah.  He'll be crushed and afraid to love.  The labyrinth will slowly die and we'll disappear!" Leo exclaimed trying to slow me down.

            "I don't believe that because of a crush all this will disappear," I growled plodding forward.

            "This isn't just a crush.  You're only the second person he's truly loved."

            "Oh yeah!  I don't believe that either!"

            "You listen to me," Leo growled moving in front of me to block me, "If he didn't love you he would've made the way easier at the beginning.  The only reason he made it easier now is because he can see you're unhappy.  Otherwise he wouldn't have cared.  He also cried because he had to deceive you.  That deception was only to sever the last tie between you.  He figures you almost completely hate him all the way.  That deception was to make you hate him all the way so it wouldn't hurt when you're separated."  Leo took my shoulders in his paws and shook me lightly.  " I know but I have to go home.  His love for me will fade.  He'll find another that's more worthy of him.  He can't truly love me," I said sadly looking at the ground.

            "He does so help me he does.  No matter how un worthy you are he'll always love you."

            "I have to go."

            "If you truly love him you'll stay."

            "What if I don't and we…you know.  It would destroy him.  I couldn't stand it if that happened."

            "By saying that you proved that you do love him."

            "I proved nothing.  I'm going home."  I then pushed past Leo and walked to the castle.

            When I got inside I made my way to the throne room.  When I got there I saw Jareth lying across the throne his back and legs propped up by the arms.  His right hand was on his face in a thoughtful position.  "Jareth I've come to get my freedom," I stated.  Jareth shifted slightly and looked at me with glistening eyes, his fingers covering his lips.  He lowered his hand and smiled at me cynically.  "You can have your freedom for all I care.  I just brought you here for sport," he said dryly, rolling his legs off the arm of the throne and moving into a sitting position.

            "You know you don't mean that.  Tell her the truth!" yelled Leo.

            "The truth is that she got boring and I'm giving her the chance to go home."

            "Stop acting!  All you're doing is hurting yourself and her!"

            "Well Lionel it would do you well to remember I'm king.  I can't love a lowly human."  When I heard this I was on my knees crying.  "My son how can you be so stupid," Leo whispered to himself.  I heard him and looked at him surprised.  "Yes I'm Jareth's father.  A long time ago I was turned into a lion by a witch.  Everyone thought I was dead.  Please don't take my son seriously.  He really does love you," Leo whispered in my ear.

            "He isn't acting like it.  Maybe I should do what he wants.  Maybe I should go home," I said.  Then I got up and went to face Jareth. 


	9. Going Home?

I don't own Labyrinth or Jareth.  If you're opposed to suicide attempts don't read this chapter.  It gets pretty grim.

Chapter Eight: Going Home?

            I walked up to Jareth, who was now standing up, and stood face to face with him.  I looked him straight in the eyes and was about to say the words when I saw heartbreak and pain in his eyes.  _"He really doesn't want me to go,"_ I thought to myself.  I opened my mouth to speak, saw him brace himself, and smiled inwardly.  "I wish the goblins to bring my dog here," I declared.  As soon as I spoke he glared at me angrily.  The relief he felt only showed in his eyes.  A few seconds later my dog appeared and bowled me over.  She licked my face all over.  When Lady got off me I stood up, she turned to Jareth and growled.  "Easy Lady he's a friend," I stated bending down and petting her soothingly.

            "Why didn't you go home?" Jareth asked glaring.

            "I know you…don't hate me.  I can see it in your eyes.  I assure you I don't…," I started to say when something halted my speech.

            A dark figure in the shadows held up a crystal and whispered, "Say you don't love him."

            "Never!  I won't say that," I growled under my breath.  Lady growled at the shadows showing her teeth.  "Do it or else," whispered the figure.

            "What are you going to do about it?" I whispered.

            "I'll kill your precious dog," the figure whispered making Lady float high above my head.  Leo heard what was going on and went in search of the figure.  "I don't love you Jareth.  Not after what you did," I whispered with my head lowered.  Tears streamed, unseen, out of my eyes.  Jareth, sensing deception, didn't believe what I said.  "Now say the words and go home," the figure whispered.

            "Goblin King you have no power over us.  Send me home," I muttered fighting back sobs.  Jareth looked crushed as I faded from view.  When I was gone a scream was heard and Lionel brought a dead, female fae forward.

            Jareth looked at her face and found out he knew her.  She was Jenallie his old girl friend.  "Why did you kill her?" asked Jareth.

            "She expelled the only person who could save the kingdom and my son.  Even if she hadn't she would've made life miserable for the poor girl," Lionel growled.

            "Who's your son?"

            "You are."

            "You can't be my father.  He was…"

            "Turned into a lion a long time ago."

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "There'll be plenty of time for questions and answers later.  Right now we have to find that girl and convince her to come back."

            I appeared in my room crying hard.  I was on my knees and Amanda was comforting me.  "What happened while you were there?" she asked concerned.  I spilled the whole story of Screech, Leo, Jareth, and the shadowy figure.  When I was done I was sobbing hard.  "Oh Meagan you really do love him," Amanda stated patting my back.

            "Don't say that.  I can't keep doing this, it feels like I'm going crazy.  First we both love eachother but won't admit it.  Then I loved him but he hated me.  Then he loved me and I hated him!" I exclaimed.

            Suddenly I got up, bolted to the bathroom, and shut and locked the door.  Soon enough Amanda was knocking on the door.  "You better not be doing what I think you're doing," she stated.

            "What do you think I'm doing?" I asked.

            "Trying to kill yourself," she stated.  Then I unlocked the door and stepped out with the sleeves of my shirt over my wrists.  I walked into my room and sat down on the bed.  "Meagan are you alright?  You look pale." Stated Amanda.  I nodded and lay down on the bed.  Amanda looked closely at my sleeves and noticed they were darker than usual.  "Oh shit!  Meagan!!" Amanda yelled.

            "Believe me it's better this way," I said closing my eyes. 


	10. Salvation

Thanks to Djinn.  My faithful and only reviewer.  I don't own Jareth or Labyrinth.  They belong to Jim Henson.  I'm just borrowing them.  I do own myself, Leo, Screech, and Lady my dog.

Chapter Nine: Salvation 

            "Jareth!!" Amanda yelled.  No one appeared.  "Meagan call Jareth damn you!!" Amanda screamed.

            "Why should I?" I asked weakly.

            "He won't come for me!"  I just closed my eyes and smiled.  Feeling the blood leave my body was like being in a warm bath.  I didn't hear a thing and could feel myself slipping.  Then I felt like I was caught on something.  It was preventing me from slipping into the abyss of death.  "Let me go!" I moaned.  Then a cultured, worried, male voice slipped through the fog of impending death.  "Not on your life!" it replied.  Then I felt something pulling me back toward life, toward light.  I struggled against it.  "Don't struggle!  I won't lose another loved one," said the voice full of tears.  I now recognized the voice as Jareth's.

            Soon I was on the platue of life but still unconscious.  "Took you long enough!!" I heard Amanda scream.

            "Well I wasn't at first," I heard Jareth state.

            "Yeah I had to say that she was dying for you to finally come."

            "I'm sorry okay?"

            "Is she alive?"

            "Yes she's just unconscious."  I smiled dreamily while being cradled in the warmth and soft darkness of unconsciousness.

            A few days later I was still unconscious.  Jareth had been using his magic to keep me fed and hydrated.  He also sat by my bedside every night to watch over me.  The end result was that he was exhausted and drained.  One time Amanda walked in and saw him sleeping with his head on the bed.  Instead of waking him she let him sleep and left.

            One day I had a horrible nightmare.  Jareth killed himself when I left.  I was trying to get to him to stop him but couldn't get there.  I had to watch helplessly as he slit his wrists.  Then I felt someone shaking my body lightly.  I heard Jareth's voice saying, "It's alright.  I'm here."  I opened my eyes, mumbled, "Jareth," and fell back asleep.

            Two weeks later neither Amanda nor Jareth were getting much sleep.  I was constantly having nightmares.  I also developed a high fever.  One night I totally stopped breathing.  Jareth gave me CPR and got me breathing again.  Then he carried me into the bathroom, filled the tub with ice water using magic, and set me down in the tub.  It took two hours before the fever broke.  Then I woke up and looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes.

Sorry for the extra shortness.  Sigh. Review plz. 


	11. More Trials

            Sorry it took so long.  The Internet was down for the longest time.  Sigh.  We're all at the mercy of our computers.  I only own Leo, Screech, Jartil, and myself.  I don't own Jareth or the Labyrinth.  I really wish I did.  Thank you Djinn.  Love ya!!!

Chapter Ten: More Trials 

            Jareth carried me back to his bed and set me down.  "Where am I?" I asked noticing my clothes were dry.

            "You're in my chambers," Jareth answered smoothing my hair.

            "Why?  What happened?"

            "You tried to kill yourself.  I called Jareth, he brought you here and saved you," Amanda stated irritably.  I lowered my head and focused on the bed sheets.  "I didn't deserve to be saved," I mumbled.  Amanda was about to speak when Jareth held up one finger in a silencing gesture.  "What makes you say that little one?" Jareth asked.

            "After what I said I deserve to die," I stated solemnly.  Jareth took hold of my chin and lifted it.  "Look at me," he commanded.  My eyes rose to meet his.  "You don't deserve to die.  I know that you didn't mean what you said," Jareth stated taking my face in both hands.  I smiled warmly and backed out of his hands.  "I love you," he stated reaching over and caressing my cheek.  Instead of answering I lay back down and went to sleep.

            The next day when I woke up I saw I was still in Jareth's chambers.  I sighed and got up.  Then I saw a new change of clothes on the end of the bed.  They were, of course, black.  After I got dressed I opened the door, hazarded a glance down the hall either way and snuck off to the right.  Then I walked out of the castle and into the labyrinth.  This may seem real stupid but I kept right on walking.  Then I walked out of the labyrinth and into the forest.  It was inside this forest that I got hopelessly lost.

            Meanwhile in the castle Jareth had walked into his room, found it empty, and panicked.  Almost immediately he conjured a crystal to see where I was.  He saw I was lost in the forest.  He then sent the crystal away, turned into an owl, went out the window, and flew towards the forest.

            I had the sense to stay where I was and wait for rescue.  While I was waiting it got very dark and cold.  I sat on the hard, cold ground with my back against a tree.  My knees were pulled up to my chin and my arms were wrapped around them.  I put my chin against my chest and shivered.  Suddenly I saw two red pinpoints in front of me and heard a deep chested growling.  "Oh shit," I whispered.  Then I got up slowly and ran off to the left.  A large, furry wolf pursued me.  "Oh god!  Oh god!  Oh god!" I screamed.  I kept running faster and faster.  Until I could run no faster.  Suddenly I dropped in exhaustion.  The wolf stopped in front of me.  I backed into a tree still down, closed my eyes, and waited for its teeth to close around my neck.  Suddenly I heard the sound of a boot connecting with flesh and the unmistakable sound of a wolf yipping in pain.  I opened my eyes to see a wolf hightailing it and a figure standing next to me.  I looked up and saw the characteristic blue eye, brown eye, wild long, blonde hair, and aristocratic features of Jareth.  "Jareth?" I whispered, my breath coming out as a white fog.  Then it started snowing.

            I blinked very confused.  "Your summer is our winter.  By the way you never told me your name," stated Jareth kneeling down and looking in my eyes.

            "My name is Meagan Ann Fasbender.  Just call me Meagan," I stated shivering from the cold.  Jareth picked me up, summoned a crystal, and stepped into it.  The crystal transported us to the castle.  On the way I was shivering so bad that Jareth wrapped us both in the cloak he was wearing.

            Suddenly we appeared in a room that looked like my old room.  Then Jareth set me down in my bed, covered me up, and turned on the heating blanket.  I looked down at myself and saw I was in comfy, warm pajamas.  I looked up to thank Jareth but he was gone.  I shrugged and looked around the room.  Everything I owned was there and some add ons obviously the courtesy of Jareth.  The add ons were a computer with all the fanfics I collected in its memory, David Bowie cds, a color printer, framed pictures of Jareth, the Labyrinth dvd, and the Labyrinth soundtrack.  At first I wondered how Jareth knew what I dreamed of getting.  Then I remembered he could see dreams thanks to those darn crystals.  Which also meant he saw where I was when he wanted to.  There was a good chance he was watching me now to see my reaction to his gifts.  I just smiled and said, "Thanks Jareth."  Then I curled up and went to sleep with Lady next to me.

            I remember that sometime during the night I had a horrible nightmare.  I dreamt that I was back in the forest being chased by the wolf.  I called and called to Jareth for help but he didn't come.  Then I saw a faint image of him in front of me watching this in a crystal.  He had an uncaring look on his face.  I said sorry to him while running but he didn't seem to hear me.  Suddenly another wolf tackled me from the front. Then it started to tear into me causing me to shake lightly.  Then I heard Jareth's soft voice saying, "It's just a dream.  Relax I'm here.  Wake up."  Slowly the dream faded and I woke up to familiar mismatched eyes that looked sleepy yet alert.  I just burst out crying and hugged him furiously.  "Hey it's alright.  I'm here.  Nothing can hurt you," Jareth stated rubbing my back.  After awhile I fell asleep in his arms.  He lay me back down in the bed, covered me up, kissed my forehead, and left.

            The next day I woke up and got dressed in my usual clothes combed my hair, parted my hair to the right side, and left it down.  Then I turned on my computer, logged on, and went onto the Internet.  I went to my favorites folder and went into a Labyrinth website.  I copied and pasted stories, pictures, and fanart onto my folder in Microsoft Word.  Then I printed off a large story and proceeded in reading it.

            I was still reading it when a goblin came in.  "What do you want?" I asked irritably setting down the story.  "King Jareth would like you to join him for breakfast if you please," the goblin stated.  I growled lightly, got up, and followed the goblin to the dining room.  When we reached the closed double doors the goblin opened them and led me inside.  We stopped right beside Jareth who from the head of the table to greet me.  "King Jareth, Lady Meagan to join you for breakfast sir," the goblin said bowing.

            "Thank you Jartil.  You may leave us," Jareth stated waving off the goblin.  When the goblin left Jareth pulled out a chair for me to sit in.  Instead of sitting in the offered chair I walked around to the other side and sat myself down.  Jareth smiled and sat in the chair at the head of the table which also happened to be next to mine.  "You're very independent aren't you?" Jareth whispered in my ear while goblins brought in our breakfast.

            After we ate breakfast music started, Jareth got up and asked me to dance with him.  He put both hands around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.  Then we started dancing slowly.  My body touched his body and I was embarrassed and liking it at the same time.  Then, without warning, I snuggled my head into his chest.  I felt his hand brush through my hair tenderly.  I lifted my chin and looked him in the eyes.  Then we kissed tenderly.  Suddenly the kiss deepened and I found myself growing aroused.  Then I came back to my senses, shoved him away, and hugged myself.  "No I won't fall in love with you!!  You're not my kind!  You and all that are like you could never truly love a mortal like me!!  You'd dump me as soon as you got what you wanted!  Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'll not be tricked that easily!" I yelled.  Then I walked out of the room and slammed the door.  I never saw the tears slipping down Jareth's cheek.      


	12. A Rocky Road

Hi I'm back again.  Could somebody please tell me what btw means?  I'm not exactly up with compu lingo.  Thank yooouuu DJinn.  Sorry I typed your name wrong in past chapters.  Why didn't you ever tell me?  If this takes long to be put up it's because the stinking computer won't let me go on the Internet.  I don't own Jareth or Labyrinth.  I own Leo, Screech, Jartil, and myself.  Amanda owns herself.  On with the story.

Chapter Eleven: A Rocky Road 

            I got in my room, closed, and locked the door.  Then I sat on my bed, curled up with my knees to my chest, arms around my knees, chin resting on my knees, and cried.  Suddenly I felt something land on my shoulder.  I looked up to see Screech perched on my shoulder.  "Things aren't going well are they hon?" Screech asked.

            "No they aren't.  By the way the name's Meagan not hon," I said straightening my legs and put my head in my hands.

            "What happened now?" asked Screech landing on my knee.

            "Well I danced with Jareth."

            "And that would be bad because…?"

            "We got a little intimate.  Then I realized what I was doing and yelled at him."

            "Now why'd you do that?"

            "I know what would happen if we became bound and I really didn't love him.  I don't want hurt him more than he's already been."

            "You proved you love him by saying that sentence.  Now go tell him."

            "No!  I'm not worthy.  I'm a mere mortal, he's a fae, I'm common, and he's royalty.  He'll find someone who's more worthy than me."

            "He loves you and if you leave you'll destroy everything."  I just collapsed on my bed and cried.

            I woke up the next day, got dressed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth.  Then I watched a movie called Pumpkinhead.  During the movie Jartil the goblin came in.  "King Jareth requests you to join him for breakfast," he stated bowing.

            "I'm not hungry," I stated frowning.  Jartil bowed and left.  When the movie ended I turned of the TV and VCR.  Then I went out of my room, then out of the castle and into the gardens.  I lie on my back in the grass and soaked up the sun.  I covered my closed eyes with my right arm and sighed in deep contentment.  Then I heard Lady running about and sniffing.  I smiled knowing she could go where she liked.

            Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching.  I lowered my arm, sat up, and looked to my right.  I saw Jareth walking towards me with a firm look on his face.  _"Uh oh,"_ I thought to myself standing up and brushing myself off.  Then I started walking in the opposite direction.  "Meagan wait!" he shouted.  I kept walking as if I didn't hear him.  Suddenly he appeared in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.  I stopped and looked him in the face.  "Why didn't you eat breakfast?" he asked angrily.

            "I wasn't hungry.  What do **you** care?" I asked heatedly.

            "I care that you're starving yourself because of your stupid pride," he stated grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

            "I'm not starving myself.  I just wasn't hungry this morning," I stated backing out of his grasp.

            You're lying!"

            "Okay if you want to know the truth fine!  I didn't want to eat with a self centered, arrogant, pompous ass like you!"  Then I shoved past him and walked away.

            When I was alone I lay down on the grass with my right arm over my eyes even though I was in the shade.  Suddenly I felt a large, rough tongue brush against my arm.  I lowered my arm and saw Lionel's upside-down face in my line of vision.  I sat up and turned around to face him.  "Hey Meagan what's wrong?" Leo asked.

            "How'd you know my name?" I asked.

            "Screech told me.  Like I said what's wrong?"

            "Everything!"

            "Why?"

            "I'm not worthy of a king.  Especially a fae king," I stated.  Then I burst out crying.  Leo wrapped his paws around me and hugged me.  "Whether you know it or not you've proven yourself worthy my friend," Leo stated.  I fell asleep in his arms and he carried me to my room.

            I woke up at noon with Lady sleeping on my stomach.  I sighed and sat up causing Lady to fall onto the bed and wake up.  "Grrph," she grumped.  I just smiled and ruffled her fur.  Then I got out of bed and put in the movie Labyrinth.  I snuggled into my bed and watched the movie.  Right at the scene where Sarah meets Jareth, Jartil walked in.  "If he wants me to join him for lunch tell him to forget it," I growled.

            "He wanted me to tell you he would be gone on an errand and to feel free to eat in the dining room," Jartil stated.  I nodded and followed Jartil to the dining room.

            After I ate lunch I went back to my room and began to read the book Desperation.  I also listened to Korn: Untouchables while I read.  Absolutely nothing could penetrate my cocoon of fantasy and music.  Except the disturbing thoughts of love toward Jareth and wanting to heal the wound in his heart Sarah gave him.  Finally I gave up and shut the book.  Then I took out a pen and paper and began to write.  After awhile I gave up on this too and just sat back and listened to the music that was soothing to me.  When the CD ended I took off my headphones and placed my portable CD player and headphones on my desk.  Then I left my room and went into the garden.  Once I was in the garden I saw Jareth walking hand in hand with Sarah.  Then I saw them turn to eachother and kiss.  That's all it took for me to go back in the castle.

Phew that took long.  Plz review like good people.  Even flames would be appreciated at this point.  I know I'm desperate.    


	13. Deception Again

            Hi it's me again.  Yes I'm still alive.  Sorry I haven't posted in a while.  Big hugs to my new reviewers DarkAngel-Hotaru and Shinma Inuyasha.  Thank you to my loyal reviewer DJinn.  I'm soooo happy that I got new reviewers.  (jumps up and down and claps hands happily)  *ahem*  Sorry that wasn't very dignified of me.  (walks away whistling then runs up to screen and puts face against it and sticks out tongue)  But I don't care!!!!!!

Chapter Twelve: Deception Again 

            As soon as I was in my room I picked up a crystal Jareth gave me and called up his image.  Instead of seeing him in the garden with Sarah I saw him in the bedroom with Sarah.  (NO he wasn't doing the nasty.  Get your minds out of the gutter people.  They're just talking and the bedroom was the least likely place to get interrupted since Jareth threatened the life of any goblin that came in there without permission.)  I turned off the crystal and flopped on my bed sighing.  _"Something's not right here,"_ I thought to myself, _"That's not Sarah.  Or am I just jealous?"_  I just sighed frustrated, got up, and banged my head on the wall.  "I hate my life," I grumbled.

            The next day I again watched "Sarah" in the crystal and waited for a time when she'd be alone.  When she was alone I saw her change into a beautiful fae woman.  Normally I wouldn't have minded if he had fallen in love with her the normal way.  Right now my blood boiled at the thought of someone trying to win Jareth's love by deception.  I made up my mind right then to tell him.

            I knocked on the door to the throne room and received no answer.  I knocked again more insistently.  Still no answer.  "Jareth are you in there?" I shouted with my hands cupped to my face.  Once again no answer.  I tried the door and found it unlocked.  I opened it cautiously and slowly poked my head in.  I saw Jareth laying on the throne like when I was forced to go away.  Only his head was thrown back and both hands covered his face.  "Jareth?" I said tentatively.  He immediately lowered his hands, sat normally and smiled warmly at me.  "What do you want?" he asked kindly.

            "Sarah isn't really Sarah.  She's a fae in disguise," I stated.  His smile turned to a speculative frown.  "Listen I'd know if she wasn't Sarah.  That's definitely Sarah," he stated leaning back and leaning his head on his hand.

            "Maybe you were too blinded by love to see it.  I sensed something was wrong the first time I saw her with you in the garden.  My fears were confirmed  when I used the crystal you gave me to see her when she was alone," I stated.

            "You were spying on me with a crystal!  How dare you!  Have you no sense of privacy!" he yelled standing.

            "I could say the same about you!"

            "Okay, okay I give up.  I still don't believe you though," he stated sitting back down.  I approached him, showed him the crystal, and called up Sarah's image.  When he saw the fae change into Sarah he smiled.

            I stepped back and stared him in the eyes.  "That was another deception wasn't it?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

            "Only to make you show that you care for me," Jareth stated smiling smugly.

            "You fucking bastard!  You tricked me again!  I don't care who you marry or even if they're deceiving you!  One good turn deserves another.  Good luck with 'Sarah'!" I yelled.  Then I walked out slamming the door behind me.

            I went straight to my room and slammed the door behind me.  Then I lay on my bed and cried.  Lady, sensing my distress, snuggled up next to me and put her head on my back.  "What's wrong Meagan?" I heard a female voice ask.  Immediately my head jerked up and I looked around for the source.  "Who said that?" I asked still looking.

            "I did," the voice answered.

            "Who are you?"

            "Lady your dog."  I turned on my side and looked at Lady who looked right back at me.  "Like I said what's wrong?" Lady asked concerned.

            "Jareth is always deceiving me.  He must think I'm really stupid or he just likes to torture me," I stated rubbing Lady's head.

            "He doesn't think any of that about you.  He's just trying to prevent himself from getting another broken heart."

"He doesn't have to keep deceiving me."

            "He doesn't know whether you love him or not.  He's just trying to get you to show whether you feel one way or the other."  I just hugged Lady.  Unknown to us Jareth was watching in a crystal.

            Yeah another chapter done.  I hope you all review.  Ta for now.  Spirit    


	14. Falling

Oy I'm so confused. I really don't know how to do all of this. Two stories at the same time. I'm just asking for trouble. Thank you for reviewing my last chapter DJinn. Could you please tell me what was confusing about the last chapter? Thanx. Oh and if you're opposed to suicide don't read. As usual I don't own Jareth or Labyrinth. A great big thanks to Everyone who has reviewed!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Falling  
  
The next day I got up and went through my usual routine. Then I sat in the room and thought about what I should do. Suddenly I had an urge to look at Jareth in my crystal. Something wasn't quite right. I grabbed my crystal and called up Jareth's image in it. I saw Jareth lying in his throne crying. "What's the use? She'll never love a fae like me! I'll never love again after her. What's a life without love? I should end it but I won't for her sake. Not until she prove her feelings one way or the other," he stated. Then he stood up and walked out of the throne room.  
After I put the crystal down and shut it off I sat on my bed. "He really does love me," I thought to myself. My heart tightened from the knowledge of all I've done to him. I just buried my face in my hands and cried. After my crying fit I got a paper and pen out and scratched a quick message on it saying: Jareth,  
By the time you read this I'll have thrown myself out the window. Don't follow. Please take good care of Lady. It was fun while it lasted.  
Peace, love and dog turds,  
Meagan  
  
I put it on my desk, climbed onto the windowsill and jumped.  
I fell for what felt like hours. I had my arms stretched out, my eyes closed, and my body braced for impact. The impact never came because my body halted in mid-fall. I opened my eyes and saw I had stopped two feet from the ground. Then I began to lower gently to the ground in a standing position. Once I landed a worried Goblin King hugged me furiously. "Don't you ever do that again!" he yelled holding me an arm's length away. A few seconds later he crushed me to him and kissed me on the lips passionately.  
When he broke the kiss he led me inside. Then he left me to my own devices. It was as if nothing had happened. I shrugged and walked into the library. I picked out a book called flight of dragons. Then I sat in the armchair facing the roaring fireplace, Turned on a lamp, and began to read. After awhile I was lying across the armchair quite involved in the book. So involved in fact I didn't notice Jareth walk in. "Enjoying my armchair love?" I heard his sultry voice whisper in my ear. I jumped a mile in the air. Then I turned around and looked him in the face. He had a smug smile and his eyes shined with a playful light. I scooted over in the chair and made room for him. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.  
I gulped nervously and continued to read my book. "So what are you reading?" he asked playing with my hair.  
"Flight of Dragons by Peter Dickenson," I answered nervously. He continued to caress my hair until I put down my book and snuggled into his chest. With my head resting on his chest and his hand rubbing my arm I grew quite content. I sighed happily and looked up into his contented mismatched eyes. I smiled and he smiled back at me. Then he placed a light kiss on my forehead and I turned my attention to the fire. "If this is what it feels like to fall in love I don't want to stop falling," I thought to myself. Then I thought, "Love! I can't fall in love. I have to stop this. I have to leave before this progresses." I struggled, not wholeheartedly, to get out of his embrace. He lets go, I stand up, turn to him showing tear filled eyes, and run out of the room.  
I went into my room, closed my door, lay face down on my bed, wrapped my arms around my head, and cried. Suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my back comfortingly. "What's wrong Meagan?" I hear Jareth's voice ask.  
"I don't deserve a king. I'm a mere mortal. You're an ageless fae king. It would never work. Plus I don't want to be responsible for your death if this is just a passing crush. I don't want to destroy you!!" I wailed with my head buried in the bed. He picked me up and hugged me to him caressing my hair. "Now you listen to me. It is I who doesn't deserve such a caring girl like you. If immortality bothers you I can make you like me. As for being a king, it's not what it's cracked up to be. I would much rather be a commoner. As for breaking the bond, I know you wouldn't just by how much you seem to care about not destroying me," he stated kissing my forehead. We sat like that for an hour.  
I kissed his lips and said, "Thank you Jareth." He just smiled and continued to caress my hair. "I hope all the roadblocks are gone from our path. If they aren't I'm not sure I can take much more," I stated.  
Yay!! Eesh that took too long. Here's the scoop peeps I'm not uploading more unless I get five more consistent reviewers. Sorry. 


	15. Another Road Block

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything Labyrinth.  If I did I wouldn't need to go to college would I??  Sorry for the long wait on the last chap.  I was on vacation and didn't have a laptop.  I was thinking about what I last stated and what Nu-Preacher told me.  He's right.  I have been selfish.  Just like Sarah.  I could kick myself.  Please hit me over the head with this mallet.

Chapter Fourteen: Another Roadblock

            The next morning I went through my usual routine and sat at my computer.  I had just logged in when Screech came bursting into the room.  "Crystal look in your crystal," she panted.  Then she left.  I bolted from my chair, picked up my crystal and called up Jareth's image.  I saw Sarah walk into his throne room and stand before him.  "What's she doing here?" I asked myself.

            That whole day I never left my room.  I just stayed in there and watched Jareth and Sarah in my crystal.  They walked in the garden hand in hand.  They ate lunch together.  They talked and kissed.  When she was alone she stayed the same.  It was as if Jareth had forgotten about me.  Then I saw Sarah scoot over in the armchair in the library.  Jareth just shook his head and stayed standing.  I smiled remembering what had happened in that room.  He didn't dance with her after they ate either.  In fact it looked as if he missed me.  _"He'll get over me now that he has Sarah,"_ I thought to myself.

            Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.  I opened it to find Jartil standing there.  "King Jareth would like you to eat dinner with him and Lady Sarah," he stated.  I nodded and followed him to the dining hall.  When we got inside he presented me and left.  I sat in a chair next to Jareth and across from Sarah.

            We ate in silence.  After we were finished music started.  Jareth stood and offered his hand to Sarah.  Sarah accepted and started to dance with him.  They looked perfect together and I smiled.  She deserved him and he deserved her.  I had no place here.  I stood up and began to leave when I heard Jareth's voice say, "Where are you going?"

            "I'm going back to my room.  I have no place here.  She deserves you.  I don't.  I don't belong anywhere.  I can't live without a place.  I'm glad you found love.  I hope she makes you happy," I stated with tear filled eyes.  Then I turned around and walked right into a rough hug.  "Don't you dare kill yourself.  I won't let you.  I can't lose you.  You'll always have a place in my heart," he said hugging and kissing me.

            I squirmed out of his grasp and backed away.  Unfortunately for me I backed right into Sarah.  I turned around and received a slap across the face.  Then she grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.  "Stay away from him.  He's mine.  I will have him or your life will end," she whispered in my ear.  Then it was as if nothing happened but her cold words kept running through my head over and over.

            I ran back to my room, shut and locked the door.  Then I sank down on the floor leaning against the door crying.  I was scared to death.  Suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door.  "Meagan let in please.  Tell me what's wrong," I heard Jareth's voice say through the door.

            "No!  Go away!!  Leave me alone," I said through sobs.  The knocking ceased and I saw a white owl fly into my room.  The owl changed into Jareth and he walked over to me.  He went to caress my cheek and I flinched away from him.  "Hey you know I'd never hurt you," he stated kneeling beside me.

            "I think it'd be better if you just left me alone okay?" I said in a shaky voice still crying.

            "What happened?  Why are you so scared?" he asked hugging me to him.  I just cried in his arms.  Then I realized what I was doing and I backed out of his grasp fearfully.

            He looked at me confused and hurt.  "What's going on?" he asked very concerned.  I just curled into myself shaking from fear.  He grabbed my chin in his hand and looked me in the eyes.  "What's scaring you?" he asked

            "Sarah threatened to kill me if I didn't let her get you," I stated crying.  Jareth looked at me unbelieving.  "She didn't say anything to you though," Jareth stated.

            "That's because she made it seem like nothing happened after she said it."

            "How could she?  She doesn't have any magic."

            "She's Sarah but she's not.  It's not like she's being possessed."

            After I fell asleep he went to his throne room and lie across the arms of the throne.  "I'll watch Sarah more closely.  Then I'll see if she's possessed," Jareth said to himself.  Then he made a crystal and called up Sarah's image.  He watched her and listened.  "I've got Jareth playing right into my hands.  Once I'm queen I'll kill that Meagan and have no one in my way," Sarah stated in a voice not her own.  Jareth shut his eyes and said, "Shit this is not good.  The longer she's possessed the more she becomes whoever is possessing her.  I'll have to look up the spell to exorcise the spirit."  Then he went to the library.

            I woke up and left my room to look for Jareth.  When I turned a corner I bumped right into Sarah.  "Well, well, well if it isn't Meagan.  I was just looking for you.  I found a job for you to do," she stated.  Then she approached me and placed a hand over my head.  I suddenly blacked out and knew no more.

            Jareth walked down the hall holding an old red book under his arm.  He felt an unexplained sense of urgency and walked faster.  He knew he had hours before Sarah was unsavable and he didn't know what else was bothering him.  As he approached his throne room the urgency grew and he was very confused.  When he opened the doors he saw Sarah holding me in front of her.  "Well Jareth looks like you're here just in time for a show.  I'm contemplating whether to kill her or make her my mindless slave.  Which do you suggest Jareth?" she stated sneering.  Jareth glared, took a deep breath and opened the book to the marked page.  "Jenallie, I condemn your spirit to eternal wandering.  Be gone from the body you presently occupy.  I command you to leave!!" Jareth stated throwing glitter on Sarah.  Sarah let go of me and went into convulsions.  My knees gave out and I fainted.  Before I hit the floor Jareth caught me and picked me up.  Then he watched as Sarah rose into the air.  Her eyes had turned white, her hair blew back from her face.  Her mouth opened and a blinding white light shot out and disappeared.  Jareth used his magic to lift Sarah and left the room with us.

 Note: *is hit on head with mallet repeatedly*  Thank you….  Sorry for being late on this chapter as well.  School is a bitch.


	16. Choosing

Disclaimer:  (gets an ice pack from Nu Preacher and puts it on her head) Thank you.  As for your question about Jenallie.  She was ONE of Jareth's old girlfriends.  He dumped her when Sarah came along and she was furious.  She took her revenge when Meagan came into Jareth's life.  In chapter eight Jenallie told Meagan to go home or she would kill Meagan's dog.  Meagan complied and Leo killed Jenallie for her treachery.  I don't own Jareth or anything Labyrinth related.  If I owned Jareth I'd do more than just write about him if you know what I mean.  (wink wink)  Sooo enjoy this latest chapter.  Sorry for the wait but you all know how school is I'm sure.

ChapterFifteen: Choosing 

            I woke up sore and sick.  I just lay in bed with the heating blanket and ceiling fan on.  At length I got up and put in the movie "The Crow" and went back to bed.  After five minutes I rushed into the bathroom and got sick.  I came back to the bed feeling woozy and feverish.  When Jartil came in to tell me breakfast was ready I had to rush to the bathroom again.  When I came back and lie in bed Jartil asked if I was okay.  "I don't know.  I think I caught the flu," I answered in a stuffy voice.

            "Sarah's in a coma.  I think King Jareth is with her.  Do you want me to get him?"  I shook my head and sniffed.  "No Sarah needs him more than I do."  Jartil bowed and left.

            Soon after that I fell into a feverish sleep.  I tossed and turned moaning in my sleep.  My fever was high and sweat broke out on my brow.  "Jareth," I moaned.  I began to toss and turn more violently.  Jartil came in, felt my forehead and jerked his hand away as if burnt.  "I'd better tell King Jareth about this," Jartil whispered.  Then he ran out of the room.

            He burst into Jareth's room breathing very hard.  "Jartil whatever it is, it can wait," Jareth stated holding Sarah's hand.

            "Master it's…," Jartil started.

            "I said it could wait Jartil.  Now leave," Jareth stated irritably.

            "Just check on Lady Meagan with your crystals," Jartil stated.  Then he walked out.  Jareth puzzled over what Jartil meant and shrugged it off.  If something were wrong with me he'd be able to sense it.  Wouldn't he?

            I had gone into a feverish coma and was moaning Jareth's name.  Blackness enveloped my senses.  My dreams were garbled and disturbing.  My body was wracked with chills even though I was sweating from the fever.  Suddenly I woke up, ran to the bathroom and threw up.  Then I fell asleep on the cool tile floor of the bathroom.

            I woke up the next day and threw up again.  Then I crawled into my bed where I shivered under the heating blanket.  I was hot and cold at the same time.  My head pounded with fever.  I moaned, rolled on my side and went to sleep.  Jartil came in with toast and juice and left them on my nightstand.  When I woke up I nibbled the toast and sipped the juice.  Then I lay back and wondered if Sarah was alright.  I never noticed Lady's ears perk up.  I never saw her look at the ceiling.

            Jareth watched me in his crystal. _"She seems alright,"_ Jareth thought to himself.  Then he saw me get up, go to the bathroom and throw up.  He made the crystal disappear and disappeared himself.  He reappeared in my room.  He saw me sleeping in my bed, approached me, placed a hand on my forehead and pulled his hand away as if burnt.  He pulled up a chair and sat by my bed waiting for me to wake up.

            I was in the middle of one of my fever dreams.  I tossed and turned moaning in my sleep. I moaned Jareth's name and felt a gentle shaking.  I opened my eyes to see Jareth's mismatched eyes staring at me.  "Jareth?" I whispered.  Suddenly I got up, rushed to the bathroom and got sick.  I leaned my head against the toilet and cried.  Suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my back.  I looked back to see Jareth.  "How long have you been like this?" he asked.

            "Two days counting today," I answered.

            "Why didn't I listen to Jartil?" Jareth asked himself.

            "Don't blame yourself.  You had Sarah to look after."

            "You probably haven't eaten."

            "Everything I eat I throw up."  Then my world started graying around the edges.  "Meagan what's wrong?" Jareth asked.  I tried to steady myself on his shoulders and collapsed to the floor.  "I don't know," I stated.  Then I blacked out.

            I woke up to a wet washcloth on my head and worried black eyes.  "Screech?" I asked.

            "Yep!  King Jareth asked me to watch you while took care of Sarah," Screech stated.

            "You don't have to do that."

            "I know but I want to.  Besides if I didn't Jareth would kill me.  Would you like some breakfast?"

            "Everything I eat I throw up."

            "Oh don't worry.  You won't throw this up," Screech stated handing me a peach.  I shrugged and ate it.  Afterwards I felt a little better and fell back asleep.

            The next day I woke up feeling completely well.  _"I bet Jareth put a healing spell in that peach,"_ I thought to myself.  Then I got up, got dressed and went into the dining room.  I found Jareth sitting in his usual spot with Sarah next to him.  He and Sarah were talking.  I gathered up a plate and some food.  I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  "Why don't you join us for breakfast?"  Jareth asked.  I turned around and smiled at Jareth.  I followed him and sat down in a chair next to him and across from Sarah.

            After breakfast he danced with Sarah and me.  Then he and Sarah left arm in arm.  I went to the library and sat in Jareth's chair.  I started reading "Amityville Horror".  Then I heard Jareth and Sarah approaching.  I started to get up when the door opened.  Jareth smiled at me and sat in a chair next to me.  I got up to leave when I felt a hand stop me.  "Please stay," Jareth pleaded.  I sat down resignedly and sighed.  "How are you feeling?" Jareth asked.

            "A lot better thank you," I stated.

            "What was wrong with you?" asked Sarah.

            "I was severly sick until I ate a peach Jareth gave a friend of mine," I stated.

            "What is it with you and putting magic in peaches?" Sarah asked.

            "Habit I guess," Jareth answered.

            "I wonder who you're going to choose to be your queen," Sarah mused.

            " What?!" Jareth and I exclaimed in unison.

            "I mean it's obvious you love both of us but we can't BOTH be your girl," Sarah stated.

            "I see what you mean," Jareth stated.  I got up and started to leave.  "Where are you going Meagan?" Jareth asked.

            "Home, I mean you're going to choose Sarah right?" I asked.

            "No I choose you," Jareth stated kissing me.

Whooo… Cliffhanger…  heh heh.  Review review!!  


	17. Reaction Time

Disclaimer:  *looks at bursting review box and feels very loved*  Gee thanx to all those who reviewed.  I'm surprised really.  You have no idea how much all these reviews mean to me!!!  I also admit this isn't one of my best efforts.  I'm also going to pound some old concepts into the ground in this chapter.  Okay now for the legal shtuff.  I bought Jareth off of E-Bay!!!  He's allll MINE!!! *hugs Jareth to death*  

Jareth: Uh help… x_x…

Chapter Sixteen: Reaction Time 

            My mouth dropped open and I stared at him.  Sarah ran over and hugged me.  "He told me he was going to choose you.  All through our walk he asked me about ways to ask you.  He loves you very much.  I'm staying here to help with the wedding," Sarah stated backing away from me.  I blinked twice, started to say something and fainted.  Jareth caught me before I hit the floor and picked me up.  "Is this normal?" he asked concerned.

            "Yes Jareth, don't worry.  It's perfectly normal for her to faint after being asked to marry someone," Sarah stated patting Jareth's shoulder.

            I woke up the next day in strange yet familiar surroundings.  Then it hit me.  I was in Jareth's room and there was something next to me.  I turned over and looked right into Jareth's sleeping face.  I had to fight the urge to scream.  Then I noticed how peaceful he looked and how handsome he was.  I brushed stray strands of hair out of his face and kissed him on the lips.  I felt the kiss being returned and broke off surprised.  I looked into his tender mismatched eyes.  "When did you wake up?" I asked.

            "When you kissed me," he answered.

            "What am I doing in your room and what are you doing in the same bed as me?"

            "I wanted you to get used to me sleeping in the same area as you.  We're going to be doing so for a long time."  I snuggled up to Jareth and sighed.  "I love you," I whispered.  Then I realized what I said.

            I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.  I immediately went to my room and shut the door.  Then I turned around and saw Jareth standing in the room smiling.  "I love you too," he stated.  Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.  I broke the kiss and backed away from him.  "We've partially binded," Jareth stated.

            "No, this can't happen.  What if I die before you?  What if I leave?  What if…" I started then Jareth interrupted me with a kiss.

            "I can make you like me.  You won't leave.  Now enough nonsense."  Then he kissed me again.  I snuggled against his chest and trembled.  He rubbed my back soothingly.  "There's a ball tomorrow.  It's to announce our upcoming wedding.  Except I can't be seen with you.  You'll have to wear a mask," Jareth stated.

            "Why can't you be seen with me?" I asked.

            "The council wouldn't approve of a fae king marrying a mortal human," Jareth explained.

            "Why would that matter?"

            "The council would kill you.  Then they would force me to marry a fae princess."  I bowed my head and sighed.  "Maybe I should leave," I stated.

            "You can't leave.  We're partially binded.  If you leave…  Well I don't know what would happen.  I don't want you to leave," Jareth stated with his hands on my shoulders.  I kept my head bowed.  Jareth grabbed my chin in his hand and lifted it.  He looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

            That night the dance hall was decorated in white.  I was dressed in a black dress that was skin tight from the waist up, slightly flowing from the waist down, and long pointed sleeves.  I also had on high heeled, black shoes and a black choker with a clear jewel in the middle.  I wore a feathered purple and green mask on the upper part of my face.  I had my hair down and brushed to the side.  I was in a sea of masked people.  Finally I spotted Jareth in the middle of a group of girls.  M y ruby red lips smiled and I stepped forward.  "King Jareth how nice to see you," I stated curtseying.  He turned and looked me in the eyes.  Then he smiled softly.  "My dear you've finally seen fit to join me.  Care to dance?" he asked extending his arm.  I smiled and accepted his arm.  As he led me away I looked back and smiled at the group of jealous girls.

            When we reached the middle of the floor we started slow dancing.  "You look stunning love," Jareth whispered in my ear.  He was wearing skin tight, white pants, a white ruffled shirt with an owl pin, a blue overcoat, and his usual black, slightly heeled riding boots.  " You look very handsome and regal as always," I stated smiling.  He smiled and kissed the top of my head.  After the song ended we walked arm in arm to the front of the crowd.  "Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make.  This beautiful young lady at my side is my future wife Meagan Ann Fasbender," Jareth stated.  The crowd applauded and the music started again.  We went to the center and slow danced.  After a few more dances I excused myself and sat down.

            Suddenly a group of women surrounded me.  These were the same women that had hung around Jareth.  "You're not good enough for him.  You're ugly and probably not even royalty," Stated one of them.  I got up and ran out of the room.  Jareth saw me and followed.  He found me in my room crying.  He asked what was wrong.  "Those girls that were around you insulted me Jareth.  One of them called me ugly and said I don't deserve you.  You know what, they're right.  I don't deserve you," I stated sobbing into his chest.  Jareth shushed me and rubbed my back.  "Don't listen to those bitches.  They're just jealous.  You're worth twenty of them.  I wouldn't trade you for the world," he stated.  I just cried until I fell asleep.  Once I was asleep Jareth left and went back to the ballroom.  He saw to women who insulted me and grinned evilly.  He threw a crystal at them.  In a puff of smoke they all had the face of a pig.  They were ridiculed until they left the ballroom in tears.  Jareth grinned, ended the ball and went back to his room for the night.

*people in white suits approach me holding a straight jacket* O_O NO!! HE'S MINE ALL MINE!!!  *runs away and is chased by the people in white suits*  Jareth: *turns and looks at the reader* review please so this nightmare can end…     


	18. Wedding Blues

Disclaimer:  Jareth:  Since the author is a little busy right now…  (*I go running by chased by the men in white suits waving my arms and screaming* HELP ME SAVE ME HELP ME SAVE ME!)  I'll be taking over the proceedings of this story…  (*I go running by in the opposite direction screaming* HELP ME SAVE ME HELP ME SAVE ME!)  Contrary to popular belief she DID NOT buy me off E-Bay  (DID TOO!! O_O EEP! *is chased again*)  -_-;;  I still belong to George Lucas.  Everything not in the movie belongs to her…  (*is tackled and has a straight jacket slapped on*  I'M NOT CRAZY!! *men in white suits walk away*)  So on with the show…

Chapter Seventeen: Wedding Blues 

            The next day I woke up next to Jareth in his bed.  I tried to get up when I felt something holding me back.  I looked down and saw Jareth's arms wrapped around me.  I tried to move his arms but they wrapped around me even tighter.  "Jareth let me up I stated.  I heard him sigh but his grip didn't get any lighter.  I rolled over and looked him in the face.  He was fast asleep.  I started tickling the end of his nose.  He scrunched up his nose and used his hand to brush off my hand.  I took the opportunity to squirm out of his grasp and get out of bed.

            I looked back at him.  He looked peaceful but sad.  Like he had lost his best friend.  I got dressed and left the room.  I never noticed that he opened his eyes and sat up.  I walked down the hall and into the garden.  Once I got there I lay in the flowers and closed my eyes.  "Oh God we're partially binded.  Also we're getting married.  I'm not sure I can do this but it's too late to get cold feet.  I have to go through with it," I said to myself.  I sighed and smiled warmly.  Life felt at peace for that moment.  "King Jareth I love you so much.  I'm not worthy of you," I stated to myself.

            "I love you too my dear.  Do us a favor and don't start the 'I'm not worthy' shit again," Jareth's voice stated.  I opened my eyes, sat up and looked at Jareth.  "Of all the women of the world why'd you pick me?" I asked.

            "You're the only one besides Sarah who can actually win in a game of wills against me," he stated.

            "Why didn't you choose Sarah?"

            "You're a lot sassier.  You have more of an attitude.  You'll be more of a challenge for me to handle.  Plus you don't seem to like the phrase 'It's not fair'."

            I stood up brushed myself off and looked at Jareth.  I saw insecurity and worry in his eyes.  "You're lying.  Find me when you're ready to tell the truth," I stated.  Then I turned and walked away.  I went into the labyrinth and then out of it.  I stood in the middle of a field and looked around.  To the right, in the far distance, was a village.  I started to walk towards it.  When I got there I saw hundreds of fae people walking around.  I also saw children playing on the outside of the city.  Then a child, around the age of ten, came up to me.  It was a little girl with long black hair and eyebrows that looked like Jareth's.  She was wearing a blue dress, white nylons, blue buckle shoes, and a blue choker.  She smiled and waved at me.  "What's your name?" she asked politely.

            "Meagan, what's yours?"

            "Angel.  You're a human aren't you?"

            "How can you tell?"

            "You don't have any eye markings.  All fae have eye markings."

            "Do you happen to know how fae choose mates?"

            "Fae choose mates based on character, looks, goodness of heart, and love."

            "Why didn't he tell me that?" I asked myself.

            "Why didn't who tell you what?"

            "Oh it's nothing.  Do you know a place where I can stay?"

            "You can stay at my house.  We're renting a room."  Then we walked into the village.

            When we got to the house I was greeted by a female fae with long, brown hair wearing a green dress and a male fae with short black hair wearing a blue suit.  "I'm Marta and this is my husband Roberto.  Do you want to rent our room?" asked the female fae.

            "I'm Meagan and yes I would love to your room," I answered.  I was led to a spacious, comfortable room with a bed (well duh…), TV and phone.  I was just settling in when I realized I didn't bring anything with me.  Then Screech flew in the window and landed on my knee.  "King Jareth sent me to look for you.  He's frantic searching for you," Screech stated.

            "Tell him I'm fine but don't tell him where I am.  Screech do you think you could get some pajamas and clothes for me?  I'm staying here tonight," I stated.  Screech nodded and flew back out the window.  A few minutes later she came back carrying a small bag.  She gave me the bag and left.  I sighed and put the bag down.  I needed to think.  After all marriage is a big step made bigger by the fact I could destroy the man I love.  Hey no big deal.  I growled and pulled at my hair.  My thoughts were too jumbled.  Finally I lie down and went to sleep.

            The next day I woke up, got dressed, gathered my stuff, thanked the fae for the use of their room, and left.  I was walking away from the village when a white owl landed in front of me and glared.  "Jareth I needed some time to think.  I know why you choose me and I'm confused as to why you didn't just tell me the truth," I stated.  The owl sighed and changed into Jareth.  He stepped forward and took my hands.  "I was nervous and I didn't know how to put it so you would understand," he stated.  I smiled and kissed him.  "Let's go home," I whispered hugging him and burying my face in his oh so handsome chest. (X3 Sorry bout that…)  Then Jareth called a crystal and transported us to the castle.

            When we got there I went to my room and set down my bag.  Then I felt wrap around me from behind.  I turned my head and smiled at Jareth.  He buried his face in my hair and inhaled.  Then he raised his face and kissed me.  When we broke off I smiled warmly and melted in his embrace.  Suddenly he let go and moved in front of me.  "Tomorrow's the wedding.  I have to get a few things ready.  Don't leave while I'm gone okay?" Jareth asked caressing my cheek.  I nodded and smiled at him.  He gave me a parting kiss and disappeared.  I lie on my bed and began writing.  After awhile Lady came bounding in.  She jumped on me and licked my face.  "Okay I missed you too Lady," I stated shoving her off.  She started pulling on my sleeves and growling.  I got up, got a stuffed animal and started plying tug o war with her.  Whenever I got it away from her I threw it and she attacked it.  Then I started pulling on it and we started again.

            Two hours later I was lying on the bed watching "Wishmaster".  Lady was curled up next to me sleeping.  Then Jareth came in and looked at the TV.  "What are you watching?" he asked.  "Wishmaster," I answered.

            "May I join you?"

            "Sure," I answered scooting over to make room.  Then he lay down next to me and we watched the movie together.  Some time during the movie I fell asleep in Jareth's arms.  He turned off the TV, lay down and used magic to cover us.  Then he snuggled with me and fell asleep.  Lady woke up and lay down between us.

            The next day I woke up alone with Lady.  I sighed and got out of bed.  I went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water.  Then I closed and locked the bathroom door, got out of my pajamas and sunk into the tub.  "Jareth if you're watching fuck off," I warned as I washed up.  After sufficiently washing myself I just sat and soaked, enjoying the hot water.  After awhile I got out, dried myself off and got dressed.  Then I dried my hair and combed it to one side.  I smiled and sat down on my bed.  "I wish my family and friends were here, " I stated mournfully.  Suddenly my whole blinking family and assorted friends appeared crowding the room.  (I have huge family.  Like five hundred people and I dun even know them all…)  "I've got to be careful how I word my wishes," I said to myself while buried under more people than my room could possibly handle.

            When I finally got to the door and opened it everyone flooded out, trampling me.  I stood up, brushed myself off and looked at my questioning family.  I sighed and grumbled.  "JARETH get your ass over here!" I screamed.  That warranted a "Meagan don't swear" from my mom and a "Who's Jareth" from the others.  Then open mouthed awe when he suddenly appeared and confusion when I didn't seem phased in the slightest.  There were jumbled murmurs and questions.  Finally all the noise got to be too much for poor Jareth.  " QUIET!" he yelled.  When everyone immediately shut up he looked satisfied.  "Now then who are all these people?" He asked.

            "They're my family.  I need your help with an explanation.  I kinda wished them here and they don't believe in magic," I stated Jareth sigh and snapped his fingers.  Suddenly a TV and VCR appeared on a table.  He snapped his fingers again and the movie "Labyrinth" started playing.  Jareth explained as the movie went on.  Then when the movie was over he announced that we would be getting married.  That caused my mom to faint.

            A few minutes later I was in my room alone when Sarah came bursting in.  "Sarah what is it?" I asked alarmed.

            "Get in to your gown.  The wedding is going to start any minute," Sarah panted.

            "WHAT?!" I yelled shooting up.  I went into a frenzy, throwing on a wedding gown that looked like my black dress only white.  Then I put on some white dress shoes and a pendant that Jareth gave that looked like his.  I left the room followed closely by Sarah.  I arrived at the closed door and stood next to my dad waiting.  Screech landed on my shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.  Then Leo came up and shook my father's hand.  My father paled and gulped, nervous to be shaking hands with a lion.  Then Leo went in followed by Screech.  My dad closed the door behind him.

            After five minutes the doors opened and a small girl skipped down the aisle and placed flowers at the pedestal.  The pedestal was where the throne used to be and the whole room was decorated in white.  The wedding march started and dad and I started down the aisle.  At the end of the aisle stood Jareth dressed in white with a white owl feather cloak around his shoulders.  Next to Jareth stood his father, Leo.  When my dad saw Leo standing where Jareth's father was supposed to be his eyebrows shot up.  When I was standing next to Jareth the fathers sat down and the priest motioned for silence.  The priest was a black haired fae.  The priest ran through the usual vows used.  Rings were exchanged and no one protested to the union.  After all due vows were exchanged we shared a passionate kiss.  I felt his arms wrap around me and I returned the hug.  When we broke apart we walked down the aisle hand in hand out the door.

            A few hours later everyone gathered in the dining room and sat down.  A grand feast was set on the tables.  As soon as Jareth and I sat down and started eating everyone else joined in.  After dinner Jareth and I led everyone to the ballroom.  Immediately music started and everyone danced the night away.

Jareth:  The author would like to apologize for the extremely long wait.  She was banned off the internet for a while.  The reason why I'm telling you this is because she a bit tied up… (THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  He's MINE I tell you MINE!!!  *maniacal laughter*)  Jareth:  See what I mean.  Review and show her how much you love this because she's thinking of discontinuing this one… 


	19. Congratulations

Disclaimer:  Jareth: Nu_Preacher NO!!  You let it loose!! *is tackled by an over enthusiastic author* (Many thanx!!  Ur MINE!!  ALLL MINE!!!  *squeezes*  Okay…  This chapter is VERY short and I'm sorry about that…  It would be longer if this site allowed NC-17s but it's no use holding our collective breath waiting for that to happen right??)  Jareth: *sigh* Everything not in the movie belongs to her and I belong to George Lucas…  (Not anymore love!!  Not anymore!)

Chapter Eighteen: Congratulations 

            After the dancing ended my friends surrounded me.  Jay (an old crush… he graduated T_T) hugged me and gave his congratulations.  Then came some other old school crushes and a few old friends.  Finally my friend, Amanda, tackled me.  "I'm so happy for you Meagan," she stated hugging me.  I shoved her off me and stood up.  "Geez Mandy don't hug the life out of me," I stated smiling.  Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders.  I jumped and turned around to see amused mismatched eyes.  "Jareth don't do that!" I exclaimed heatedly.

            "You're beautiful when you're angry," he stated smiling.  I growled and walked away.

            Amanda came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  I turned around and looked at her.  "That man bugs the hell out of me sometimes," I growled.

            "You love him anyway though," Amanda stated.  I rolled my eyes and sighed.  "Yeah I guess so," I replied.  Then someone came out of the shadows and waved to me.  My jaw dropped and I stared.  "Meagan what's wrong?" Amanda asked.

            "Kyle King is here," I stated. (He's a very popular person in band.  Very funny.  Amanda has a HUGE crush on him.  *snickers*)

"Why does that shock you?" Amanda asked.

            "I didn't even think we were friends," I stated.  Kyle approached me and gave his congratulations.  Soon afterwards everyone wanted to go home.  So I sent them home except for Amanda, who wanted to stay.  Finally an hour later Amanda left and I was alone with Jareth.

            Jareth walked up to me and kissed me passionately.  I shivered uncontrollably and he hugged me to him.  "Hey what's wrong?  You were never frightened before when I kissed you," Jareth stated smoothing my hair.

            "I know what's going to happen tonight and I'm nervous," I replied.

            "What do you think will happen?"

            "We'll make love for the first time," I stated blushing.  Jareth kissed the top of my head and transported us to his bedroom.  I shivered even more and his hug tightened.  "It'll only hurt for a little while love.  I'll stop when you tell me to," he stated backing away from me.  I nodded and we both undressed.

            The next morning I woke up in a familiar embrace.  Only this time neither of us were clothed.  I yawned and stretched.  Then I attempted to get out of bed.  "Where do you think you're going?" Jareth asked.  I turned to face him and kissed his nose.  "I'm going to get dressed," I stated.  He growled playfully and buried his face in my hair.  "What if I don't let you?" he whispered in my ear.  I kissed him and looked at him pleadingly.  "Pleeeeeease?" I pleaded giving him puppy eyes.  Jareth scrunched his nose and tried not to look at my eyes.  "You play dirty…" he stated.

            "I know.  Now let me up," I stated still giving him the puppy eyes.  He sighed and reluctantly let me up.  "Thank you love," I stated kissing his nose.  He nodded and got up himself.  I started a shower and he joined me.  After our steamy shower we both got dressed and shared a kiss.

Jareth: Couldn't you have TRIED to make it longer…  (Oh shut up slave…  I already added more than I had written down…  Please review this horribly short chapter…)   


End file.
